Coins
thumb|leftCoins (även känt som gold, gold pieces eller gp) är den vanligaste valutan i ''RuneScape''. De kan användas för att representera värdet av nästan alla objekt i spelet, liksom olika tjänster som erbjuds. De är den mest bytta saken. spelare föredrar att handla sina tjänster eller varor i utbyte mot coins mer än något annat objekt. När antalet coins i en enda stack överstiger 99.999, så lyder texten "___ x Coins", där det blanka steget är det exakta antalet coins i högen, om det är mindre än det; visar texten "Lovley money!". I RuneScape, visas coins som små guldmynt, som också uppmärksammas av vissa människor att de ser ut som nuggets, ungefär cylindrisk, och är stapelbara. I Grim Tales är det visat att mynten har mer intrikata mönster tryckt på deras ansikten, även om de oftast är små, vilket gör det svårt för spelarna att märka det. Enligt Saradomin, är mynt präglade av Fief. Han ger inte fler detaljer om vem eller vad förläningen är, men att döma av innebörden av "Fief" är det sannolikt en av de mänskliga riken (t.ex Misthalin). Alchemy spells kan man inte kasta på coins. Om en spelare försöker det kommer ett meddelande upp att informera spelaren om att "Coins are already made of gold...". Du kan dock göra andra guldobjekt (som gold ore och gold bars) till coins med hjälp av alchemy spells. När du dödar en NPC som droppar coins och du dödar en annan på samma ställe och den droppar mynt, staplas mynten. Det bästa sättet att tjäna coins är att göra en tjej karaktär och stå vid Grand Exchange. Som Ligger vid Lumbridge och säga "Selling GF for one day" det kommer inte ta lång tid innan nån sliskig pedo gubbe kommer och ger dig massa party hats och max cash stacks, glöm inte att ge han din adress och telefonnummer. Terminologi thumb Förutom coins, hänvisar spelare ofta till RuneScapes valuta som gold, gold pieces, gp, cash eller money. Större mängder Ett tusen coins (1000) brukar kallas 1K. I likhet med det metriska systemet, står "k" för "kilo", vilket är grekiska för "tusen". På tyska servrar, ändras symbolen "k" till "T", eftersom "Tausend" är tyska för tusen. En miljon (1.000.000) coins brukar kallas 1M eller 1mil. Båda kan göras till ett större antal, t.ex. 300K, vilket innebär 300.000 coins. En miljard coins kallas 1bil/1bill eller 1B. Ingen stapel rymmer mer än 2147483647 (2 ^ 31-1) coins i en stapel. En bunt med coins har en liten, färgad text i det övre vänstra hörnet av stapeln. Med större högar av pengar i likhet med alla stapelbara objekt, ändras både färgen på texten och examine texten beroende på hur mycket coins det finns i stapeln. |- | |} Galleri 1_coin_detail.png|1 coin detaljerad 2_coins_detail.png|2 coins detaljerad 3_coins_detail.png|3 coins detaljerad 4_coins_detail.png|4 coins detaljerad 5_coins_detail.png|5 coins detaljerad 25_coins_detail.png|25 coins detaljerad 100_coins_detail.png|100 coins detaljerad 250_coins_detail.png|250 coins detlajerad Coins_detail.png|1000 coins detaljerad Loads_of_Coins_detailed.png|10.000 coins detaljerad Maximigränser 2,147,483,647 (eller 231-1) är det högsta antalet som går att lagra i ett 32-bitars heltal i programmeringsspråket Java. Därför är detta det maximala antalet coins (och alla andra stapelbara objekt) som kan lagras i en stapel. Om en spelare försöker dra tillbaka eller plocka upp coins när du bär det maximala beloppet av coins, sägs det att det inte finns tillräckligt med lagringsutrymme. När det gäller faktiska coins är det möjligt att lagra pengar på banken, i din inventory, GE, och riken (7,5M max) vilket ger ett total på17,187,369,176 som blir lagrat - åtta max-staplar plus 7,5 miljoner. Spelare med en stor förmögenhet som överstiger detta belopp väljer vanligtvis att investera sina pengar i avbrutna objekt, eller Spirit Shards. Spirit Shards är värda 25 gp och kan säljas (sälja x) till djuraffären i Yanille, och därför är de den vanligen valda valutan när coins inte längre är ett alternativ. Coins i Daemonheim Coins i Daemonheim liknar vanliga coins trots att de har en annan examinetext och förstörs när du lämnar platsen. Den enda användningen man har av coins i Daemonheim är att köpa saker av Smuggler. Detta är mest sannolikt att förstöras eftersom Dungeoneering Tutor uppgav att alla objekt tas in, sedan förs till en annan plats som kommer vara borta, eller förstöras, med undantag av bundet (punkt (b)) objekt. Examine för coins, som är "They make the world go round" är en referens till det gemensamma formspråket som används i den verkliga världen, "Money makes the world go round". Du kan fråga Smuggler vad du kan göra med dem, men han säger "Oh, they're nothing. You can give them all to me." Alternativa namn thumb|[[Berts arbete rotation hänvisar till coins som "GPs".]] thumb|Ett frimärke som visar [[Postie Pete som hänvisar till coins som "GP".]] Alternativa termer för coins används ibland av NPC:er i vanliga RuneScape. Exempel på sådana är följande: *Berts arbetsrota citerar hans lön som 50 GP för en 16-timmars arbetsdag - det är 3,125 GP per timme. *Bryggardvärgen i Keldagrim säger "GP" - den anledningen är att (som en dvärg) föredrar han att umgås med guld på bekostnad av korrekt terminologi. *När glasblåsaren lades till i Entrana hänvisade han alltid till mynt som "gold pieces". *Under The Giant Dwarf quest frågar Vermundi efter 200 credits. *Beskrivningarna av Low Level Alchemy och High Level Alchemy läses som "omvanldar ett objekt till guld" och "omvanldar ett objekt till mer guld" respektive - ordet "guld" avses här som coins, som läggs till de som redan finns i spelarens inventory när han/hon kastar formeln. *Det är ett porträtt av Postie Pete på ett frimärke vars värde är noterad som "59 gp". *När du försöker att passera genom grindarna till Al Kharid, genom att högerklicka på grinden förut, gav spelaren möjlighet att spendera "10 gp" för att gå igenom, om inte spelaren har gjort Prince Ali Rescue. *Luthas på bananplantagen på Karamja säger "I'll pay you 30 gp." *När en spelare använder Grand Exchange för att köpa eller sälja sak(er), anges priset per sak som ett belopp i gp. *Sidenhandlaren i Al Kharid prissätter siden som "3 gp" istället för "3 coins". *Den [http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/manual officiella RuneScape manualen] refererar till coins som "gold pieces" många gånger (t.ex. Leather Crafting Guide citerar tanningskostnader som "gold pieces". *Construction guiden ger information om att lägga till nya rum i spelares hus, och innehåller meningen: "Different rooms cost different amounts of gold, and have different Construction level requirements." Gold refererar till coins här. *Mistag i Dorgeshuun Mines kommer att betala "x gold pieces" för den iron och silver ore som du bär. *Bankvakten i Draynor Village hänvisar till coins som "gp" efter att du sett Wise Old Man's film. "... I want you to pay me 50 gp first." *Innan en uppdatering som tog bort ett antal random events, citerade Bob av Bob's Brilliant Axes priser för yxlagning i gp. Till exempel, när han fick en trasig rune axe, skulle han säga "This axe is quite badly damaged, but easy to repair. Would you like me to fix it for you for 427gp?" *När du använder Ring of Charos (a) för att minska priset för en magic carpet, både spelaren och Rug Merchant hänvisar det reducerade biljettpriset i "gp". *Gardener Gunnhild på Miscellania kommer att sälja rakes och iron sickles för "15 gp each". *Alla RuneScape Classic butiker hänvisar coins som "gp". *När de används på Wise Old Man, hänvisar han dem som "money". *På Jagex företagshemsida under Parents Guide, refererar det till den valutan i spelet som "gp". *När du startar Demon Slayer quest hos Gypsy Aris, ber hon dig att "cross her palm with silver", när hon egentligen ber om pengar. Coin spawns *3 coins respawn kan hittas från Varrocks västra banks källare, mer kan bli tagna från det låsta rummet med formlen Telekinetic Grab. *Det finns några coin spawns i rummet med Elvarg. *Det finns några coin spawns i Taverley Dungeon nära spökena. *Det finns några coin spawns i Haunted Mine. *Det finns några coin spawns i King Black Dragon's lya runt King Black Dragon. *Det finns några coin spawns i Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. *Det finns några 5-coin spawns i Varrock Sewers nära de röda spindlarna. *Det är en 1-coin spawn i Varrock Sewers nära level 3 och level 6 Giant Rats. *Om du frågar Anja eller Hengel i Rimmington efter några gratissaker kommer det att leda till en lång dialog, följt av att en av dem ger dig 1-3 coins. *Det finns flera coin spawns i hela Wilderness (till exempel norr om Edgeville) *Det finns 7-coin spawn i Edgeville Dungeon. *Det finns 3-coin spawn i Dwarven Mine vid de tre kistorna. *Det finns 2-coin spawn i inhängaden med björnen i det nordöstra hörnet av Varrock Palace. *Det finns några coin spawns i källaren i Lumbridge Castle. OBS: Ingen av dessa spawns är speciellt effektiva sätt att få coins på. Skills : Se Money Making Guide för mer information. Som pengar i RuneScape är en nödvändighet för alla spelare har vissa färdigheter i RuneScape samhället vunnit popularitet på grund av deras potential att skapa vinst för spelaren med ett stort antal sätt att göra det. Men som med inledningen till Grand Exchange, blev många av dessa färdigheter omöjliga att enbart generera stora summor pengar men också få andra mindre använda färdigheter som efterfrågas, men som kräver mycket höga nivåer. Följande färdigheter för, oavsett om vanliga/mindre vanliga, för närvarande skörda de mängder av vinst per timme och med olika metoder: *Dungeoneering (max 2M) *Runecrafting (ungefär 500K-800K) *Thieving (ungefär 500K) *Mining (ungefär 800K) *Slayer (ungefär 760K) *Woodcutting (ungefär 300K) *Fishing (ungefär 200K) Köpa RuneScape pengar Vissa spelare köper RuneScape coins i utbyte mot verkliga pengar med hjälp av webbplatser som eBay eller så kallade "gold farmers". Även om spelarna skulle kunna få monetära värden inom RuneScape genom sådana medel, är denna metod förbjuden av Jagex: Regel 12 på RuneScapes webbplats förbjuder handel med RuneScape saker efter saker eller tjänster utanför RuneScape. Om man gör det kommer det möjligen resultera i ett permanent förbud. Trivia *En stapel av coins som använder ett "K" eller "M" identifierar avrundar alltid nedåt till flera heltal. Till exempel visas 15,9M som 15M. Detta skyddar spelarna att inte bli lurade vid handel av avrundade värden, t.ex. En spelare som får 15M kan garanteras att stapeln inte bara är 14,5M avrundat uppåt. *Men i någon typ av butik, kommer examinetexten alltid visa "Lovley money!" i spelarens inventory. *Namnet på objektet är "coins" inte "coin". Därför kommer ett enda mynt i en spelares bank, inventory, eller på marken fortfarande kallas "coins" av spelet. *Om du har ca 1 eller 100 coins droppade på marken, har de en mörkare färg än om det fanns ett annat antal coins på marken. *I Daemonheim, visar examinetexten på över 100K coins "They make the world go round". Detta ändrades senare för att visa det exakta beloppet av coins. *Examinetexten "They make the world go round" skulle kunna vara en hänvisning till Carabet låten "Money". *I RuneScape Classic, när coin(s) droppades ändrades inte bilden på coins i spelarens inventory. Därför var det omöjligt att veta hur många coins det var på marken utan att plocka upp dem. Detta var (och är fortfarande) irriterande för många spelare som går på drop parties. *Enligt Gypsy Aris, var coins gjorda av silver i den 4:de åldern. Se också *Valutor för andra objekt som används som allmänna valutor för vissa delar av spelet. *Ekonomi Guide för information om hur ekonomin i ''RuneScape'' fungerar. *Money Making Guide för råd om hur man ackumulerar vinst. *Priser för information om den monetära värden av artiklar, och var att sälja för de högsta priserna. de:Goldmünzen fi:Coins no:Coins es:Coins nl:Coins